


"If this is about Russia..."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "If this is about Russia..."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"If this is about Russia..."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "If this is about Russia..."

"If this is about Russia… I thought we’d promised to keep it in Russia?" Oliver asked, eyeing Felicity. She’d brought up their last trip here, which made Oliver a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh my God, Oliver. We are in Russia. So whatever it is that stays in Russia will only be talked about it Russia. And, oh look! We’re in Russia!" She said sarcastically, gesturing to their surroundings. 

"Um-"

"You slept with Isabel, Oliver!" She said finally. "Your second in command! The crazy bitch that wanted to kill me! The crazy bitch I hit with a van! Why?"

"Well to be fair, we didn’t know she wanted to kill you- Okay, sorry," He said, looking away after her gaze burned into him. "What do you want me to say Felicity?" 

"I- I don’t know. But I’m-"

"Hang on," A small smile formed on Oliver’s lips. "Felicity, why would it matter what I did with Isabel? You’re not-"

"Don’t you dare, Oliver Queen," She threatened. "Don’t you dare say-"

"Jealous?"

"And there it is. I just said not to say that word, and there you go, saying that word."

"That’s not a no, Felicity," Oliver pointed out.

"Neither was your reply to me on the island," She reminded him.

The stared at each other, neither saying a word. A few moments later, Oliver finally broke the silence.

"Are we good now?"

"Yup," She said, strapping on her seatbelt.


End file.
